


Her Empress

by ThePoorGay



Category: The Great (2020), The Great (TV Show), The Great - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Vanilla, historical inaccuracies probably, spoilers for The Great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorGay/pseuds/ThePoorGay
Summary: What if it was Marial instead of Peter going down on Catherine?
Relationships: Catherine the Great/Marial, Catherine/Marial
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Her Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I watched all of The Great and fell in love with it so much this fic poured out of me., ha! Enjoy or not. Un beta'd and all mistakes are mine

Catherine had abandoned all hope of what she thought her life in Russia would be.

It seemed she had transformed into a cold shell of her former doe-eyed self in such a short time. Marial remembers when Catherine first spoke of her naive dreams of a grand life with a loving husband yet Peter was anything but. Fuck, Marial didn’t even know if the Emperor knew the meaning of the word. He was narcissistic in every way a person could be, Emperor or not. He lovesーif one could call it thatーRussia, his people, and Catherine the same. Selfishly. 

The nights he would come into Catherine’s chambers and rut into her with zero regards for her pleasure. Peter would take and take until he was satiated. Ignoring the needs of Catherine every time and leave her yearning for the hot sting of a bath that Marial drew for her. These were her Empresses evenings.

Some nights, Catherine was spared the careless touch of her dear husband. Some nights, he would sew his royal oats in the likes of Madam Dymov. Some nights, she was visited by her lover, Leo. Leo was perfect and everything Catherine wanted Peter to be. The Empress would tell her that she was in love with his sharp wit, his zest for life, and his boyish charm. Where Peter was rough and uncaring with his love, Leo was fun and refreshing. 

Still, Catherine could not help to yearn for something more. Marial knew the Empress was familiar enough with her own body. Knew how to move her fingers just so over her body when she was partially in need and God was she in needーnot that Marial would listen by the door or anything of that sort. Leo had been spending more time in his quarters. He had been upset with her Empress as of late. Claiming she had not been as present and her attention seemed divided. Of course, he was correct. One cannot be an Empress, plan the death of her husband, a revolution, and be an attentive lover all at once. It simply wasn’t done. 

“Leo has been acting like a child.” Catherine groans to the servant. 

Marial was currently standing behind Catherine. Her calloused fingers making quick work of removing the pins from her Empress’s golden hair. Her soft, lovelyー

_Stop! Control your thoughts. Focus._

Marial lets out a shaky laugh, moving to work on undoing the buttons on Catherine’s dress. “Most men _are_ children, Empress. With weak hearts and even weaker egos.” 

“Your words are true Marial. I just wish I could share with him my plans. He thinks I do not love him or that my love is divided between him and Peter which is ridiculous.”

“In due time, my Empress. If you tell him now, all of our planning will be in vain. He will understand when the time is right Empress.” 

The dress pools down the Empress’s feet. Leaving her hair cascading over her bareback like a shimmering waterfall. Suddenly Marial’s throat feels unpleasantly dry and it takes everything in her power not to place her hand on the small of the Empresses back. 

Catherine casts a look over her shoulder to her servant. “Marial, I have told you many times to call me Catherine in private. Fetch me my nightgown?”

“Yes, of course, Empr - Catherine”

Marial rummages through the drawers and tries her damnedest to breathe.

_She is your Empress. You cannot have such thoughts. She is just being kind, that it all._

She finds the gown and dresses Catherine for bed. Marial wants to scream. Only Catherine could make a simple gown look so fucking lovely. She has never been more jealous of a piece of fabric in her entire life. Now, it was definitely time to make herself scarce before her mouth betrayed her.

Marial quickly wishes her Empress a pleasant evening and made a beeline for the door when she felt a delicate hand reach for hers. 

“Oh, Marial before I retire, may I speak with you about a matter?”

 _Fuck!_

“Of course Catherine.”

With her hand still on hers, Catherine guides them to her bed. Urging Marial to sit beside her. Catherine let go of her hand and clears her throat.

“Well,” Catherine starts “you see it is rather private but I cannot seek council anywhere else.” 

Marial nods and watches the Empress’s hands play with the hem of her gown. The same hands that softly touched her hands and the same offending garment that she had grown to resent.

“Have you ever laid with a man...and wanted more? Or perhaps felt like there was something missing? Some days I lay with Leo after one of our moments and I feel unfulfilled. He is a wonderful man, much more so than Peter, so why am I not happy like he is?”

A pleading look was painfully showing in Catherine’s blue eyes. Marial could tell her Empress has not shared this information so lightly. She didn’t want to make the young woman regret confiding in her.

“When I was a Lady, before I was forced to be a servant, I often felt as you feel now. One day, a dear friend of mine, a woman, showed me there is a third option...” Marial watched as Catherine’s face crinkled in confusion.

“Whatever do you mean? If I cannot satisfy myself and cannot be satisfied by a man surely there is no other optioー”

Marial could see the realization hit Catherine instantly. She did not know her Empresses thoughts on relationships such as these. Her only hope was that she did not speak too freely and done something irreversible. 

Catherine, usually the epitome of elegance, was a bumbling mess now. She spoke so quickly that Marial could barely keep up. Without thinking, Marial placed her rough hands on Catherine’s face, steadying her. 

“I did not mean to cause you distress, I only wished to...offer my services to you.”

The Servant saw instant panic cast across her Empress’s face like a giant shadow, and she knew she spoke out of turn. She instantly drops her hands and gets up from the bed, away from Catherine.

_Of course, the Empress didn’t want me. A servant. God, who am I to be so bold in my thinking. You are not a Lady of the court anymore. So foolish._

Marial’s heart was in her throat. “Empress, my apologies.” She quickly bows her head. “I spoke too out of turn. I will find a suitable lady for you.”

Catherine finally found her voice and crosses the room to Marial.

“The only suitable lady I see is standing right in front of me.” She placed her hand underneath Marial’s chin and gently raises it. “Please tell me I am not a fool that has misunderstood this?”

“Me, Empress? But I thoughtー”

“There is no other I would trust. You have been by my side since I arrived. I was merely shocked that you offered and I am quite new to this sort of...affection between women.”

Catherine guides her back to her bed and takes Marial’s hands in her own.

“And it is Catherine, remember? Do not call me Empress, for here I am your equal. We are just two women, two friends, understood?”

Marial nods wordlessly. 

The blonde trokes her thumb on the back of Marial’s hand. Eyes full of uncertainty and determination. “Now, will you show me what that third option is?”

* * *

Marial has not felt so blessed in her entire life. Even when she was a Lady at court. Nothing filled her with excitement as much as this moment. She looks in Catherine’s eyes one last time, silently reassuring her that she can put a halt to this right now if she so wishes. When it did not happen, Marial gets off the bed and drops to her knees in front of Catherine.

“Marial, I told you we are equals, you do notー”

Marial holds up her hand to stop her Empress from going into a rant. “This is part of it. Catherine, do you trust me?” Marial hears Catherine let out a deep breath before she nods.

“Spread your legs for me”

Catherine does so, and Marial instantly scoots towards her. They are close now, but not nearly as close as Marial wants. Catherine’s nightgown clings loosely to her body, mocking Marial and preventing her from touching her Empress’s soft fair skin. 

Catherine seems to sense her frustration and begins to take her nightgown off. She shudders a bit, although the room is quite warm she has never quite felt such vulnerability. Marial cannot help but stare. However, her mouth gets jealous of eyes looking at the beauty that is her Empress and she presses warm kisses to Catherine’s stomach. Marial gently pulls her closer. Her hands finding their way to Catherine’s breast and squeezing, making the young Empress shake with want. It was as if a fire ignited in her. Marial knew the Empress’s beauty rivaled no other she had seen. Looking upon her now, face flushed and want in her eyes makes Marial ache. 

Marial places bites and hot kisses to Catherine’s thigh. Painting her thighs with red marks and the sounds coming from her Empress, the sounds _she_ is making come from her Empress is more than she can handle. She so close and she can smell her now. With one last look at Catherine, Marial places wet kisses to her undergarments. Catherine is already soaking and already pleading and she doesn’t know what she is pleading for but Marial will give it to her. Whatever her Empress wants.

“F-Feels different and so goodーMarial please.” Catherine’s fingers dig into the sheets and her knuckles turn white. Her begging sounded so sweet. GodーMarial wishes to hear more of it, but she is loyal to her Empress and will not keep her waiting. 

With quick movements, Marial dragged her soaked undergarments down and buries her face into Catherine’s center. Soft golden curls tickle her nose and she breathes in the woman’s sweet scent. It’s almost too much. A strangled noise made by Catherine brings her down from euphoria. Catherine’s hands move from her bedsheets to her thighs. Marial can tell she’s fighting her own impulses and grabs her Empress’s hands to put them on her brown locks. 

“Catherine, pull, I want you to.” 

Brown eyes connected with blue one last time before Marial begins to lap at her Empresses cunt. Before, she had always been the one to receive but now, on her knees for Catherine, made her understand why the women she’d lay with in the past were so addicted to it. Or perhaps it was just Catherine herself that was so addictive. Either way, it makes Marial feel fucking feral and she wants more. 

Catherine was clawing at her hair now. Which only made Marial pick up the pace even more. Catherine wildly bucks her hips into Marial’s face with abandon. Using her hot tongue for her own pleasure, and Marial let her. Marial’s moans are as loud as Catherine’s. Her Empress’s juices on her tongue making her head spin. She uses her arms to pull Catherine closer to her and feels herself becoming bolder.

“Peter and Leo wish they could make a mess of you like this.”

“God! Marialーfuck!”

“If they could see you now. Their prim and proper Empress. Using her foul mouth, begging me to lick her sloppy cunt.”

Catherine’s thighs slam tightly around Marial’s ears and her legs begin to shake, but her grip on the woman’s hair was strong. 

“Don’t hold back your need. Come for me my Catherine, my love.” 

Catherine loses it at that. She screams and furiously shakes. Marial’s tongue still makes a mess out of her. She doesn’t stop until Catherine is on her _fourth_ orgasm and pushes her head away. Marial rises and Catherine stands to meet her on unsteady legs. Naked and flushed but still no less regal and striking. She bends down and kisses Marial for the first time, tasting her own juices on her tongue. It’s a mess, hot and needy but it’s all them. Catherine cradles the smaller woman’s face in her hands. Puffs of hot air ghost on their lips.

“I like being your Catherine. I like being yours’ Marial IーI want you as mine.” she kisses her again, with longing this time.

Marial kisses the palm of Catherine’s hands. Looks at her tenderly, “Catherine, since you first arrived, I have never belonged to anyone else.”


End file.
